


Two At Most

by VickyVicarious



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, but let it be known I am a very strong shipper of these two, could certainly be read as gen friendship, so i'm not lying but it's up to you which of the following tags to interpret more:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyVicarious/pseuds/VickyVicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel already told the one secret he's got; it's up to Cassandra to hold that door open. (<i>And What Lies Beneath the Stones</i> missing moment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two At Most

“…the first time I ever planned an arson, oh, Ezekiel, come on, help me out!” Cassandra whirled around, hands gesturing stiffly at her sides. “I’m, I can’t keep thinking of all these -  _secrets_  - can’t you take a turn?”

“No,” he scowled, looking up from where he’d been aimlessly twirling the flashlight around in his hand. “I can’t. I told you, I don’t have secrets! Unlike some Librarians,  _I’m_  not a liar.”

“Wh- you’re a thief! You must lie all the time!”

“No I don’t,” Ezekiel stated smugly. “Not about anything that matters. And, gotta say, it’s still weird that all these secrets carry ‘emotional weight’ for you. Gerbil in first grade, really?”

“It was  _so tragic_  - okay, fine, I can do this alone,” Cassandra said, whirling away from him as the door started to creak shut again. Her fingers tensed out and she took a deep breath. “Okay. Um, I, I, my favorite song is actually -”

“You’re my best friend.”

Cassandra froze, mouth open, hands grasping at nothing. The door stopped, too.

“I mean, not that I have that many,” Ezekiel continued, and she slowly, slowly spun on the spot to look at him. She didn’t step any closer, didn’t move her hands, just turned and he was smiling that bright in-your-face smile, said: “It’s mostly contacts and those clever few folks wise enough to appreciate my brilliance, and… Library people, but, uh. I think you know me best. I think… I like  _you_ best.”

The door slammed open.

Cassandra opened her mouth, but she couldn’t form any words. She was still stuck in place, just staring, and it felt like smelling gold, like imaginary numbers, the happiest low notes in an symphony, it was, was - an unexpected  _honor,_ sweeter than a spell and she wanted to hug him. She really, really wanted to hug him.

Ezekiel got this very alarmed look on his face like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Also I think Stone Age is a way better name for that reality show than any of your suggestions; honestly. Family Stone, what were you thinking?” he added quickly. His scowl was just as dramatic as his smile had been brilliant, his voice was too loud like always (which never made sense for a thief, did it?), and Cassandra was doing physics in her head, calculating hugs she  _so wanted_  to give.

“Ezekiel, thank you,” she said very quietly.

He looked away, back at the flashlight. Turned it off, then on again. Cleared his throat.

“Whatever,” Ezekiel said, and nudged his chin up at the door she could hear starting to creak shut again behind her, “don’t expect any more help from  _this_ honest citizen.”

Cassandra took a deep breath and clasped her hands in front of her, fingers lacing tight together. She closed her eyes for a moment, preparing to once again delve deep into every silly, guilty, or monumental truth she’d never told a soul before.

She felt giddy,  _victorious_ , like she’d just uncovered another mathemagical proof.

(She really, really wanted to hug him.)

“I once got into a fight with a Pomeranian and nearly bit off its ear!” Cassandra exclaimed, eyes opening and hands gesturing out eagerly. Ezekiel made a bit of a face and she whirled away to pace across the room before she lost control and  _tackled_ him. “I have this recurring nightmare where…”


End file.
